Feet First
by Rex626
Summary: ODST's are often hailed as the U.N.S.C.'s best weapon. They're the heroes, The survivors. They endure, Adapt, win, and they kill. Thats me. An ex ODST, me an my brother anyway. We do everything together, or we did. Then we joined project freelancerJoining them, though I hadn't realized it at the time. Was the beginning of the end for us. (York/Oc Felix/Oc)
1. First one in, never out

Above me the sky morphs into brilliant shades of pink, yellow, and purple. The clouds melting into one another like like a bowl of Neapolitan ice cream on a hot summer day. It's a beautiful sunset. I look down into my hand where I hold a peony flower. I smile, sweet memories licking at my mind.

They were memories of my brother. My friends. All our goofy escapades. I stared at the flower a moment longer before setting it on my pistol, that was laid in the grass, for the time being.

I picked up my helmet from where it also had been lying in the grass, before sliding the opening over my head and turning it sharply to the right, locking it in place. I stared out at the sunset once more. The colors slightly altered darker by my visor. I then spoke.

"Argo, run Data log, record new audio file 119." A flash at the bottom left hand corner of my visor told me Argo was online. "And what should I title it? Agent Rhode?" I stiffened and bit my lip in reflex to that name. Hate sweltering through me. "Argo we've Discussed this. Do not call me that. It's Rex." "My apologies Rex. What would you wish me to title the log?"

I inhaled a shaky breath, shutting my viridescent eyes. My gloved hands moved down grabbing at the thick grass around me, I could hear the small snaps as the stems popped and pulled away from their roots.

A small smile pulled up on the Corner of my lip. "Entitle it, Feet First."

A tear drop noise sounded from my helmet. I opened my eyes to see glowing transparent blue words across my visor.

Audio File 119: Feet First Ready to record

"Argo, record." "Of course Rex. And might I wish you, a happy Birthday?" I smiled, looking back up at the sunset. Stars were now poking their heads through the pastel curtain. "Yeah. You can. Happy Birthday to you too Mortimer." I whispered out to the stars.

"Recording now Rex." My AI informed me.

"Hey everyone. It's um, it's me. Yeah. Hey, quit your crying. There's no crying today, it's my birthday after all. But, I just, I wanted to tell you all a story. In fact I wouldn't really call it a story I'd call it, more of an adventure." I paused, looking into the horizon as the scarlet red sun set.

"And you all know how I love adventures."

::Author Note::

Hi readers, sorry for the Vague Crypticness of this chapter. It'll be Explained at the end of the book. And if you look REEALLY hard at it, there are spoilers. This is basically the last chapter split in half, this being the first. The whole story is 'kinda' like her talking, and telling her story but not, because it's from her POV and not from a narrative.

Yeah either way, please enjoy! Feel free to check my Profile for more RVB too, I love them.


	2. Now Boarding

I glared upwards at my twin brother. "Mortimer! Give them back, now!" I shouted agitatedly. Though in the midst of the busy loading dock no one seemed to notice. I stared into his forest green eyes, carbon copy's of my own.

Though we were twins that was the only physical thing we shared. Our eye color. Emotionally and mentally however, we were perfectly in sync. Often unnerving people as we would speak in time, or take turns filling in each others sentences.

He met my eyes with a mirrored expression. Or, his interpretation of my expression. He pouted his bottom lip out and put one hand to his hip, the other high above his head with my dog tags. Furrowing his dark eyebrows. "Sabrina, try and make me!" I rolled my eyes and growled at him. Before closing the distance between us quickly,boosting myself off his leather bound shoulder. Leaping into the air and grasping my dog tags.

I hit the ground rather ungracefully however. Mortimer fell too. The two of us lying on the ground laughing in both pain and amusement.

"Ehem. I'm looking for two War hero's, Ex ODST's by the names Echo-380 And Angel-626. Would you happen to know where they are?" A standard UNSC supply worker in steel armor asked impatiently, looking down at his clipboard.

I lifted my arm into the air, dog tags Clutched in it still. "Yes that's us actually." Mortimer got up off the ground chuckling still, he took my hand and pulled me up as well. His long wavy dark brown hair in a disarray. "Yeah Echo-380 right here." The worker let his clipboard droop. "Really? Oh. I'm going to need to scan your Tags to give you your luggage." He gestured behind him to a large cart, containing many boxes and crates. Along with two suitcases that seemed out of place.

I held out my tags to the worker, Mort doing the exact same at the same time. As the worker typed in some numbers and scanned our tags he asked. "So you guys really did all that stuff huh?" We nodded in sync. He typed in a few more codes. "What about the Battle of Pawas, were you two really the ones who tracked and found Master chief before joining him in the frey? The three of you being the only ones to fight off the thousands of impending covenant forces?!"

I blinked at him. Before letting a small smile grace my face. I was used to this, fanboys and fangirls. "Yeah that was us. And it wasn't thousands." I corrected.

The workers machine started spitting out a ticket. Mort chuckled, "It was Hundreds of thousands! Day and night we fought the uncoming onslaught. With no hope of survival, only the thought of protecting earth keeping us going."

God my brother is such an exaggerator. He loves the spotlight. And absolutely loves being praised. The worker looked up at him before holding out a sharpie and his arm. "Would you autograph my armor?!" Mort chuckled and signed it, I also took notice of him writing his phone number on the workers arm. I rolled my eyes and started towards the luggage. Looking over to see Mort tear away the receipt and tuck it between his teeth. Throwing the more than likely flustered worker a wink.

I grabbed the handle to the large cart and started pulling it away. Mort joining me a second later. "You know he probably won't ever get the courage to call you." I spoke. He shrugged slipping off his long leather duster and laying it on our cargo. "Hey, now he can tell his friends that the war Hero Echo-380 gave him his phone number." I rolled my eyes slipping off my leather jacket as well.

Mine wasn't as flashy, or out of place as his. Mine was a regular day to day Military leather jacket. With the ODST logo and Motto on the back. The front having 'Angel-626' embroidered on the pocket. I wore a pair of black designer jeans with it, with those tears that go down the thigh, god I love those. And a pair of knee high biker boots. Mort on the other hand, being as flamboyantly weird as ever was decked out in 1800s style black leather dusters, leather pants, boots. He grew his hair out longer too, and in his suit case he probably packed this dorky black hat. He largely dressed himself based on a movie Character called Van Helsing. He looked an awful lot like him to. A big square jaw, an iconic man nose, two large brows, and an overall toned physique. Yeah, at least he pulled it off.

Just sometimes I was as embarrassing as hell to be around him.

I climbed on top of the cart and laid down on one of the larger boxes. Mort pulled out his phone and started texting lazily while I stared at the ceiling in thought.

A few minutes passed before I rolled onto my stomach. "Hey Mort." He looked up at me. "Yeah?" "What'd you do with our flight thingy." He frowned for a second before smirking, "You mean our Flight Boarding ticket?" He asked smugly. I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled. "I got it my booty pocket." I give him a look. "You could've just said your back pocket." I chastise. He smacks his lips and waves his hand at me. "Sai I've got to give credit to this booty when credit is do. It's mah booty pocket." I roll my eyes and hold my hand out down to him. "Quit talking about your Booty and hand it here real quick." He chuckles, reaching a hand into his back pocket.

He shuffles it around a few times before his eyes go wide. "Uh oh. Um." I glare at him. "You did NOT lose our Ticket." He holds the look of horror a moment longer before grinning. He pulls the Blue paper out. "Gotcha Sai." I growl in false agitation. But smile as I take it, I've gotta admit. It was a pretty good one.

I pull the paper up to my face and skim through the words. Eyes freezing on the pick up time. "Mort. What time is it?"

"Um it's 14:34, why?" I look down at him. "We were supposed to have left 34 minutes ago."

Mort pulled the cart, I ran like hell to keep up. We weaved our way through all the docking workers, and staff. Avoiding the patrons, Pilots, and privateers.

I looked around at the signs next to the ships.

"New earth, no. Shvaiwont, no. New new earth, no. Charon researchers, no. Mother of Invention. Aha! Mort over there!" He pulled with both hands, turning himself backwards to turn in the new direction.

I saw one grey pelican Docked. A pilot in gray and steel trim speaking loudly with a dockworker. "Well where the hell are they? I don't have all day, did one of you print out the wrong ticket or something?" "I'm I'm sorry ma'am I have no idea." "Well you better go get one!" She shouted angrily. Wow. That's our pilot. The man scurried away frantically.

Mortimer pulled the luggage up next to the ship. I waved to the pilot sheepishly. "Uh hi, so are you the pelican going to the Mother of Invention?" The pilot crossed her arms. "Yeah, and are you one of the passengers I'm supposed to be flying?" She asked sassily. I nodded. Mort called over, "hey What do you want me to do with these crates?" He asked. The pilot gestured to the open back of the pelican. "Wheel em in there and then buckle em down."

She turned her attention back to me. I tried to make out her face behind the steelBlue visor. "So, you two are the war hero's." I nodded. "Yes ma'am." She uncrossed her arms and held a hand out for me to shake. I took it firmly. "I'm 479er. I do all the flying for Freelancer.'' I nod thoughtfully. "So in other words, make friends with you and don't piss you off. Because you can make flying hell." She nodded. "Exactly. And hey, rumor is he's your brother right?"

"Yeah why?" "He single?" I started laughing. She crossed her arms. "What? Don't think he'd go for me? He's really cute." I laugh and pat her shoulder before heading for the inside of the Pelican. "Don't, don't take it personal. He just plays for the other team." She paused a moment before, "ooooh. Gotcha. Damn, it's always the cute ones though."

She heads for the door to the cabin. While I take a seat inside the bay. Mort wipes his brow. "Whew, that was tiresome." Before flopping down in the seat beside me.

He had stacked all the crates and luggage in the center and strapped then down fairly neatly.

Suddenly the hatch doors were going up. And 479er called back to us. "Alright we should be there in an hour. But I recommend you two get suited up in your armor now." I nod looking over at my brother.

I grin. "We did it. Were in." He grinned back. "Now we get to be Freerangers."

I give him a look. "We're not chickens. It's Freelancers. Doofus."

::Author Note::

Hello again! That was chapter two. What'd you guys think? Please tell me. And feel free to critique me. Any grammar errors I missed. Or if you guys don't like a certain way I did something. Don't be shy.

The readers are the reason that there are writers.


	3. Move 'em out, head 'em up, Rawhide

I groaned and started hitting the back of my head against the pelican seat I was strapped to. "Choooaaaawwwwkkkh, Pshhhhhhheeeeh, Snhooooooooowwhhkk psssssshhhhhh." I turned slowly to my sleeping brother. Very seriously considering fratricide at the moment.

He would not quit fucking snoring. And when he was sleeping deep enough to snore, he was sleeping deep enough that he was not waking up to anything less than a gunshot wound. I speak from experience.

I glanced down to my my helmet in my hands. It was ODST, Black with Red Secondary. The visor was a special addition red too. My armor, though it shared the same colors was Air Assault.

(For those who don't know it's the armor they were wearing in Epsilon/Church's dream world thing in the storage unit.)

The only thing not red or black on my armor was a purple handprint across my right Armor chest plate. It was my brothers. His armor was mirrored of my own, except where I had red He was purple. And across his right chest plate he had my red handprint.

It was a cute idea we had come up with to mark us as twins on the battle field. I took my helmet and slid the padded opening over my head before sharply twisting it to the right. Locking it. The sound was muffled, but still unbearably annoying. I groaned. The ship suddenly shuddered. I reached for my restraints to brace myself. Hearing 479er call back, and seeing her walk to the door way.

"Sorry about that. I'm a little rusty on my landings. We're here though." I nod to her, standing. "Thanks for the lift." "No prob. Really, I get paid for every ride." I chuckled and looked at my brother. He was armored except for his head. He was slumped with one leg stretched across the other seat and the other bent under him. His arms out like an eagle. 479er cast a look and chucked, before lowering the pelicans hatch.

I reached towards Mortimer's restraints and unlatched them before dragging him out of the seat very unceremoniously. I grabbed his purple visored helm and slid it over his head. Locking it on before kicking him in the ass repeatedly. He didn't wake but he rolled a good distance. Smirking with an idea I rolled my brother towards the ramp and let gravity do the rest. I had to stop myself from laughing, no wait I'm sorry I lied. I fucking laughed, loudly.

He still laid there though. Snoring. "Wow. How is he a soldier. What if you were under attack." 479er commented. I opened my mouth to reply when I remembered. Mort was fiercely protective of me. I went to grab my pistol but groaned as it wasn't there. I had packed it in a separate box. I turned to the pilot. "Can I borrow your gun?" She flinched away. "You're not going to shoot him are you?" I chuckled. "No no nothing like that." She handed it over and I took it. Checking the safety before cocking it and shooting at the floor.

A loud shot rang out across the large docking bay we were in. Many people looked over but I didn't care. After the shot I called out in fake pain. "Ah! Mort help!"

Immediately. And I mean, immediately he lurched upwards, jumping agilely to his feet. Grabbing me in one arm and getting into a defensive position. After a few seconds of giggling from me he calmed down and looked over at me. "Sai I've told you SO many times. Do NOT wake me up like that." I chuckled and patted his chest plate. Turning to 479er,"That's how he is a soldier." Tossing her back her gun, which she caught swiftly before twirling it around her finger and holstering it. He shook his head, arm still wrapped around my shoulder. I was just about to question where we were going to go to now when I heard someone's footsteps approach.

Mort hearing it too turned us both so we could look. It was two men in some dorky looking monkey suits. A black man with a soft featured round face, and a white one with a goatee thing going on and glasses. I recognized them from the informative pamphlet I'd read on this place. The director Sir Leonard Church and The Counselor Aiden Price.

We both separated and stood at attention and saluted. "At ease soldiers. If anyone should be saluting anyone, I should be for you. You two are war hero's. Now this will Not give you special permissions, but know that you will have both mine and the counselors respects for this." I was glad for my helmet. Because I was making a shocked face. From what I'd read up on him, this guy is supposed to be a dick. Huge asshole. Though, people did tend to be a bit nicer around the two of us. Guess no one wants to piss off the Helljumper twins who Fucked and fought with Master Chief. Oh yeah, you read that right.

I cast Mort a glance, he too was looking at me. I could just imagine his face under that helmet. I turned back to the director. "Um thank you sir." I said awkwardly. Mortimer dipped his head. The director nodded back before holding his hand out to the Counselor. Who handed him a clipboard. "Now, while you are employed under us. I understand your specialties include demolition and Volatile explosives. Correct?" We nod. He makes a thoughtful face, jotting something down. "You two will be given State name aliases while here. Since you are twins, the normal procedure would be to give you names of states that correlate. Like North and South Dakota, or North and South Carolina. But as the Dakotas are taken, and Carolina was given away without thought of any future twins. We'll have to give you unrelated names. You Angel 626 will be, Agent Rhode Island. Echo380 will be Agent Indiana." I mentally groaned. He's never going to stop with the Indiana Jones jokes now.

"Thank you sir." We spoke in sync. The counselor stepped forwards. "Agents, Mostly you Rhode Island. I'd very much like to speak to you and get a good grasp on your psyche state. I know you suffer from PTSD after the loss of your boyfriend Fe-" I cut him off. "Fiancée sir. Sorry, he was my Fiancée." He nodded as if making a mental note of both my statement and reaction. I know this, because I know reading people, and how it's done myself being quite good at it. "Very well, I would very much like to get an idea of how you cope with that. And then I'd like to assess you Agent Indiana. If you could come in two days from now around 13hundred,I'd like to do our first meeting then. Rhode Island you the hour after our session let's out?" The two of us nod in sync. He smiles.

"Very well then. Here are your room numbers. You will have roommates, if there is disagreement then you may file to switch for another roommate. Your Luggage has already been delivered there."

As if someone pulled invisible strings attached to us, we both turned to the pelican in sync. Indeed our stuff was gone. Most likely moved while we had been speaking.

The counselor passed us each a strip of paper with a room number and Name. "After you see your rooms. If you could make your way to the common area. The other agents have been informed that there are new arrivals." We nodded and saluted,"Yes sir." All in perfect synchronization. Two men strode away. And I turned to Mort, right as he was beginning to speak. "I swear to god Mortimer, you make one Indiana Jones Quote, joke, or reference. In my presence I will cut off your dick." He lowered his head in shame. I knew right what he was planning to do. I chuckled and patted his back before linking our armored arms. "Come on Bro. Let's go check out our rooms." "Yeah I've got room, 1362 with, Agent New York. Huh. That's a sweet name." I chuckled, knowing how much Mort, or should I say Indiana, has always wanted to go to New York. Mainly so he could run around in the sewers like a dumb ass looking for turtles and ninjas.

I looked at mine. "Room 1275, with a Maine. I bet it's a chick." "I'll take that bet." "How much?" "Twenty." "Deal."

"Fuck." I stared up at this simply put, Gargantuan bald man. He had a very strong square jawline. And narrowed What looked like black, but were probably brown, eyes. He crossed his arms, he was shirtless in a pair of black Cargo shorts. He had a few tattoos across his chest. I waved. "Hi." "Hmmph" he growled walking away. Alright, not much of a talker. That or he's an

Ass. Or both.

I walk in and survey the set up. Upon entry immediately to the right is a small kitchen like set up. There's a fridge, a sink, and a microwave. To the Left a bathroom that seemed decently sized. Straight ahead lead about twenty feet further before the room split into two. The right having two beds pushed against separate walls, one being Maine's was closest to the kitchen, was very unmade. Sheets dragged across the floor pillows everywhere. Mine set near the far wall. Neat and probably, well hopefully, never slept in. And to the left of it all was a couch and a TV. I nodded approvingly. I saw my suit case and weapons were set next to my bed. I turned to leave, having nothing else to do right now. Remembering I had to go to the common room with Indiana. I noticed Maine was gone.

Damn, for such a huge man he moved like a ghost.

I stepped out of the room. My bro stood there smugly in his black and purple armor. I sighed. "You saw him walk out, didn't you?" Silent smug nodding. I groaned. "I'll give you twenty bucks later." He chuckled. "I know you will. Otherwise I'll tell these guys about that time when we were kids and you ran butt naked through the neighborhood and we had to get the cops to bring you home." I gasped in disbelief. "You Wouldn't!" "Oh but dearest sister I would."

I groaned and elbowed him in his armored side. "I'll fucking pay you your money Indy." I said. Shortening his State name. He looked at me and nodded. "Indy, nice one Sai. I like it. And I'll call yoouuu Rhody. Much better than Agent Rhode island." He dorked out making a deep robotic voice. I giggled and we made our way towards where we hoped the common room was. Arms slung around each others waists.

"Yep. This place better prepare. The Extremely Violent." "Pyromaniacal." "Yes pyromaniacal." "Slightly Narcissistic." "Slightly narcissistic, Twins Indy and Rhody are about to Fuck this place up."

We both laugh and enter the room.

::Author Note::

Heyooo everybody. How y'all liking it? Seriously PLEASE give me some feedback. No one is saying ANYTHING. It's very intimidating? Is that the word for it? Hmm I don't know just, fucking comment or something. Even if you hate it. Tell me.

Also critiques are always good.

Also yes. To anyone who noticed the fiancée thing. Yes that's EXACTLY who you think it is. Except he isn't dead. ? ﾟﾘﾁ toodles


	4. Hell Twins Confusion

We stepped through the doors. Into a fairly large circular room. The first thing I noticed was the massive rounded couch and loveseats on the far side. A large flat screen TV there as well. On the other side of the room was a huge round table with chairs around it, a bar, and a fridge. I nodded approvingly.

There were also about ten Agents in the room. Not all were armored but the Majority was. But I did take notice of a cobalt blue ODST soldier who slammed his hand down on the Table as soon as seeing us. No, was that?

"Well Butter my butt stick me in the oven and call me a Biscuit. Is that the hell Twins?!" I threw my hands up. "Butch!" Indy beside me shouted and started running towards him. "Ahahah! Flowers!" The two collided into each other hugging and laughing. I walked more slowly, and made my way over. Ignoring the looks we were getting from the other agents. After they let go Butch turned to me, grabbing me and lifting me into the air in a huge bear hug. The only type of hug he seemed to know how to give.

"Ahaha! It's great to see you two! What are you doing here?! I thought you would've retired after saving the world." Indy and I both Shrugged. "You know us Butch, can't keep out of trouble." I said grinning behind my helmet. He patted both our shoulders. "Well it's Damn good to see you two. Hey everyone!" He turned to the others in the room. Who were all watching with mixed expressions. Ranging from amusement to annoyance.

"These here are the Hell twins! Angel626, and Echo380. You know, the war Heroes who Fought with Master Chief!" I groaned and elbowed my Old ODST companion. Indy however did a overly dramatic bow. He's a total attention whore. The two walked towards a group of agents, I saw Maine, but didn't recognize the rest. I turned to see a Purple and Green Agent approach me. His helmet was off.

He had platinum blonde hair and crystalline blue eyes. He held his hand out for me to shake, I took it firmly. "Hi, I'm North North Dakota. I've gotta say I'm a pretty big fan of yours and your brothers." I chuckled looking up at him. He was taller than me. Most men were, I was at an average height level for females. And only came up to 5'6. My brother called me a tiny bundle of psychotic kickass. "Hi, like Butch said I'm Angel626. Now I'm also Agent Rhode island." He nodded before smiling,"You know I've got to say when Florida shouted Hell twins I thought he was talking about South and I." Florida, I guess that's Butch. I remember the director talking about Another set of twins who took the names North and South Dakota, that must be them. I chuckled. "Yeah, sorry for the Confusion. That's what our platoon called us during the great war." He chuckled, "It's alright. Hey South, come here." He called at a Orchid And green agent. They turned and walked our way.

"South this is Rhode Island. Rhode island, My twin sister South Dakota." I held my hand out for her to shake."Hi, nice to know my brother and I aren't the only twins anymore." She said. She then reached up and took off her Helmet.

Platinum hair mirrored of her brothers fell out, granted her tips were dyed pink. Her face held a somewhat similar structure, and her eyes were the same as his. Huh, twins who resembled each other. Sweet. I reached up and unlatched my own helmet, shaking out my helmet hair.

I had Black Hair, the tips Dyed red. It matched my Armor. What can I say, I love the color scheme. My left Temple was shaved short, and my left eyebrow was pierced. They stared at me for a moment. before shaking themselves. South Chuckled, "You Know if you Dated North, and I Dated your brother that would be pretty funny." I chuckled. North elbowed her. "Heheh no offense, but that wouldn't exactly work."

They both raised and eye brow. I turned to look where Mort was. Hopefully he was doing something gay that I could use as an example. Hey look at that, he was. He was sitting with his arms wrapped around Florida's waist, who was also sitting in his lap. Guess the old lovers decided to get back together. I gestured to them with my thumb. Both twins leaned over to look. Before sharing an, "Ooohh." I chuckled. "Yeah, sorry."

Another agent in Gold armor with Silver trim approached. "Hey there, I'm agent York. New York? Are you agent Beautiful?" He quipped to me. I blushed and laughed. "Ahaha your cute buddy. Rhode Island." He unlocked his helmet. Revealing a very, very attractive face. He had a pair of Hazel eyes and chocolate hair, gelled up slightly in the front. He held his hand out to shake, but When I moved to do so he grabbed my hand flipped it over and kissed it before throwing me a wink. "See ya around Angel." Before walking off.

I gave North a confused look to which he chuckled. "Don't worry about him. He flirts with every girl." I nod chuckling. Before walking towards my flaming brother who's surrounded by Male agents and a Cyan Colored girl who's helmet was off. Her hair was red as fire, and her green eyes vivid from my position.

As I walked up they turned to me. "So your Agent Rhode Island eh? It's a pleasure." Spoke a White armored man with a British accent. "Likewise,Agent?" "Wyoming. And that Grey and yellow fellow is Washington, the Redhead is Carolina, Maine who I believe you've already met." I nodded. "Sup I'm Rhody." Indy jumped up, knocking over Florida who was on his lap. He had his helmet off, letting his acorn Brown hair splay out wildly from the action.

"Oooh ooh Sai! Tell them all about That time with Chief." I scoffed looking up at him. "What? Why do I have to?" "Beccaaaauuse you tell it better." I groan.

"Wait what Chief thing?" Washington asked. I Rolled my eyes at Indy. "Ugh he wants me to tell about the time we were deployed to track, search and find him. Then we spent months fighting Covenant, just us. He somehow managed to convince Chief to sleep with him." I said boredly.

But everyone turned to look at my twin in shock. "Really?"they asked altogether. He laughed. "Oh hell yeah, it was great. Although Sai here Dated him for about three Months, I think that kinda Tops what I did."

Now I was the one getting all the shocked looks. I shrug. "What can I say."

::Author Note::

I don't know what else to do for this chapter. My apologies peeps. Hope you liked it. Please comment, like, vote, or whatever.

?


	5. We carry On

"Felix." I whisper lovingly. He smirks back at me, before gently taking my hand. I feel a cold circle of metal enwrap my fourth finger.

"Be mine?" He asks quietly. I grin, eyes welling up with tears. "Yes. Forever."

I screamed as Felix ran back into the building in a desperate attempt to save my brother.

Seconds passed me feeling like hours before I see Felix supporting Mort's weight on his shoulder. Suddenly a passing phantom opens fire on the already collapsing building, overrun with grunts. I scream again, as the building implodes on one side. I see Felix look up at the chaos around him. Before throwing Mortimer Forward.

Just as the ceiling caved in on my fiancée.

Screaming I jerked up in bed. Hand flying towards my bedside pistol but being caught in someone's hand. I scream more and struggle and pull but a hand covers my mouth too. Panicking and not seeing clearly as my vision was white I bit the hand over my mouth crying out desperately for Felix.

"FELIX! where are you?! Felix!" I could hear the gunshots, screaming. Red and white stole across my vision more. "Felix!" I cried. Suddenly the hand was over my mouth again. I panted and screamed into it desperately. I heard a growling voice. "Calm down! You're fine. You're safe."

I couldn't focus on it though. All I could think about was my lover who was trapped in the building.

I heard Mort's voice suddenly. "Sabrina! Sai, Your alright. You're in bed. Your with me. You're not in the city." I started hyperventilating. The hand on my mouth, I felt it be removed. As my breathing became more ragged. "Felix!" I cried. I heard a gentle shushing. And started to cry.

_°Mortimer/Indy°_

Damn. I was afraid of this happening. I had been asleep in my room, my helmet by my bedside with an open link set to my sisters radio. That was if she had a fit in the night I could help.

Sabrina has PTSD. She has since New Mombasa. It usually happens in her sleep. Occasionally she'll be doing something and an attack comes on.

It was so unfair to her. She loses her Fiancée, and Her sanity.

I shushed her quietly as she screamed in my arms. Her roommate, the giant, Maine, stared at us.

As soon as I had heard her mumble in her sleep I was awake and racing down the halls to find her. I know the drill. Find her, hold her and speak to her, and after five or so minutes she'll slip off back to sleep. Generally with no memory of it.

Maine growled to me as I stroked her hair. "PTSD? Or Nightmare?" I sighed, "PTSD." He nods. "I'm sorry about this Maine, she's been getting better. But it still happens." He held up his hand to silence me. "It's fine." Before laying down in his bed, back to me. "I understand." He said, in an almost Somber sounding growl.

I look back to my whimpering little sister in my arms. Her face was strewn up in fear. "Felix." She whimpered. I stroked her hair some more. "Shhh Felix is Okay. He's in a better place. He's alright." She trembles, still whimpering lightly. I shake my head and sigh, wiping a tear from my eye.

Felix's sacrifice had effected us all. He was a great soldier. And a great friend. Though, he was the cause of some turmoil between Sabrina and I. We both loved him. In the same way. But he only loved her. I have to say, I still harbor some jealous angry feelings about it all. But I would always set those aside for my precious baby sister.

She finally calms. Her face still one of discomfort, but she's not acting out. She's asleep.

I move gently, turning and laying her gently on her bed pulling her comforter up to her shoulders and kissing her head.

"Goodnight Sai." I whisper. Turning and walking out of the room, flicking off the light as I do.

_°Sabrina/ Rhody°_

I slowly open my eyes. There's a bad taste in my mouth. The room is dark, but I can see the faint outlines of certain things. I'm lying in bed. My roommate is snoring quietly and soundly in his own. A red Digital clock ticks on his night stand. 05:58. Nix that, 05:59.

Great, I wake up at six anyway.

I roll over before swinging my feet off the bed. An iron-y taste sticking to my tongue. That only happens if I-

Oh no. I had an episode last night.

My face draws into one of horror, and I Can only hope that I hadn't disturbed Maine. I reached toward my own night stand for my helmet, as I do my fingers brush against a piece of paper attached to the side. A sticky note I bet.

I took my helmet in my hands and clicked on the built in flashlight, before pulling off the note and holding it under.

'Hey Sai. Meet me for training at 7. Love your awesome evil twin.'

I smile at the note, but at the same time internally sigh. This proves my fear true. I had an episode, that apparently required Mort to be in my Room to Fix.

Fuck.

I set the note under my pillow, I'll stash it in a shoebox later. I like to keep memorabilia. I have every note Mort had ever written to me. And every small trinket, junk, even a gum wrapper he'd thrown at my head once to get my attention that he'd written. 'Loser' on.

I stand up, careful to remain silent. Though, it was pointless as Maine's alarm went off. Beeping obnoxiously and filling our shared room with sound. A large arm emerged from beneath his sheets to form a fist that dropped lazily onto the snooze. Before

very comically groaning and rolling over again.

I turn away from the sleepy Maine and rustle through my boxes of clothes, looking for a bra and underwear to wear. Grabbing a pair of both I quickly strip and dress. Not caring if Maine Awoke and saw me. Though he probably wouldn't. I then strode over to my dresser where I'd laid my training clothes from the night before. A pair of black tights and a red tank. I then proceeded in Doing the routine of wiggle, jump, shimmy, jump, squat; to put the tights on, the tank being much easier.

Satisfied I plopped on the bed and started to armor up.

I laid into the punching bag. My Fists flying into it at devastating speeds. I regulated my breathing, every strike perfectly calculated. I was innately aware of every nerve. The initial touch of the worn leather to my wrapped hands. The crunch of both my skin, and the sand within the bag being brutally assaulted. The tearing of the skin on my knuckles despite my wrappings. Yeah, that last one was not expected.

I paused shaking my hand out in pain. "Fuck." I groan. I bring my hand in front of me, my other unwrapping my fist tentatively. The skin across my middle AMD fourth knuckle was split wide, it wasn't really bleeding at the moment, as the skin was pulled apart and not really deep.

I flex my hand. Reveling in the pain it caused. Getting a good feel for my mobility, and limits with this new injury before reaching over to untie my other hand. These cheap ass standard hand guards obviously weren't going to work.

I toss them boredly to the ground before turning back to the light gray punching bag. This time, with my first hit I knew I wasn't going to use proper form. I was going to let loose a little stress.

I started hitting the bag, again, and again, and again. Feeling my other hand bust at the seams. And the abused flesh tear away. I could feel the hot blood streaming between my knuckles. The cold slap as my fists collided with the now bloodied target.

Suddenly a large tan hand caught my right fist mid throw. I scowled and turned. Indy was there, giving me a concerned look as he held my dripping fist. He was wearing a purple tank and a pair of blue athletic shorts.

"They do give us wraps for this Rhody." He informed me. I shrugged trying to pull my hand away. "They're shit." He shakes his head.

"Come on. Let's fight something that hits back." I cock an eyebrow. "Like what?" He shrugs. "I hear they've got a killer simulation system." I give him a look as he grins. "Litterly killer." He winks before striding away.

I shake my head smiling but follow. He leads me through the expansive ship. Waving to everyone we pass along the way.

"Hey Alabama."

"Hola Marcus." "It's Julio." "My bad."

"Hey Kentucky."

"Lookin fine Oregon."

"Sup Steve?" "My names Bill." "I don't care."

"Howdy Texas-OH SHIT."

"Hi custodial crew."

"Hey-"

At this point I figured covering his mouth and dragging him away from the people would serve better than listening to the torment any longer.

Mort started mumbling incoherently from behind my hand. I ignored him. His muffled words grew louder and louder as we walked. Until he was essentially screaming against my hand. I stopped moving and stared at my two minutes older than me brother. "Are you done yet?" I ask annoyed. He shakes his head green eyes glinting mischievously from under heavy brows, before his hot, slimy tongue slithers out of his mouth and salivates all over my hand.

"Ew! Mortimer!" I shout. Whipping my hand about. Slinging both blood and saliva around the hall. He chuckled. "Now I'm done." Before smacking his lips exaggeratedly. "Yuck, tastes like blood."

I give him a look. "Really. I can't imagine why!" I say in heavy sarcasm. He sticks his tongue out at me. In return I wipe my bloodied, spitty hands all down the front of his shirt. "Ugh you Whore!" He shouts looking at his ruined tank in despair. I cackle, "You Bitchface." He narrows his eyes. "Douchebag."

"Jerk."

"Slut"

"Boytoy."

"Ass."

"Uh AssButt!"

He raised an eyebrow at me crossing his arms. "Assbutt? Really? Assbutt? Wow. I'm taken back by your foul language my dear sister." I roll my eyes. "Shut up, it just slipped out." He chuckled before moving his hands under his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I ask. He then proceeds to pull his shirt off. "Well I can't just go around covered in blood now can I?"

His toned golden colored torso glinted and flexed as he threw the filthy purple tank at me. "Gross!" I cry, letting it drop to the floor. He shakes his head. "Come on let's get to the training room." As he speaks he pulls out a pony tail holder and bunches his chocolate wavy hair into a man bun. I decide to copy his actions pulling my own scrunchie out and putting my black and red hair in a bun as well.

"You copying me little sister?" He asks with a smirk as we keep walking. Smirking I reply, "You copying me little sister?" He scowls playfully. "Oh it is On!" "Oh it is on!"

The next ten minutes as we walked were full of him saying stupid stuff to try to make me stop, And me taking this way to far.

We finally reached the training room. A few soldiers were already gathered around, waiting to duel or use the simulation. Just as Mort smirked. "I got one." "I got one." He then proceeded to shout loudly, "I CRY MY WAY THROUGH SEX!" Everyone turned to look at him, shocked an confused faces. I smiled. "I bet you do brother." Patting his shoulder and moving up to talk to some people in line. His jaw dropped. "Oh you cheeky little ass!" I snickered, then spotting North and South, stood by them. "Hi." I greet.

South is grinning, North is shaking his head with a light smile. "So Indiana cries his way through sex huh?" I laughed nodding, "Yeah that was a great joke. I was mimicking him so he started yelling random stuff to make me stop." As I spoke shouts could be heard from the training room, followed by a sickening crack. I looked ahead to see an agent splayed across the viewing window like a bug hit by a car.

"Damn." I note. North nods, "Yeah that's Arkansas I think. He's fighting Tex, that's generally the result of that." I nod with a thoughtful face. "I wanna fight Tex." They both looked at me shocked. "I'm sorry, I must be crazy. Did you say you want to fight Tex?" South asked, bemused. I nod again. "Yeah, could be fun."

"Alright then sweet heart. Let's let the fun begin." Spoke a voice behind me.


	6. At the end of the day, is it worth it?

_~ I was laying on the wing of the pelican. A favorite place of mine to lie. Mortimer was down below me working on the engine. A favorite past time of his. The two of us in happy silence. When an orange and black armored man walked in trained by three other members of our squad. Jackie, Lou, and Butch. Aka, Chan, Beethoven, and Bunny._

 _Beethoven whistled, stealing both Mort's and I's attention. "Helltwins. Get your asses over here." I roll over lazily. Eyeing up the stranger in scout armor. New scout armor I note._

 _We don't get replacements unless we fuck up our current set beyond means, He's a newbie._

 _"Who's the rookie?" I call out. Mort moves from the underside of the pelican. Crossing his arms, body language asking the same question as me._

 _Butch nodded to him. "He's some new recruit we picked up from the academy. Second in his class." The orange fellow stepped forward looking up at me in my perch. "Names Felix. How about you?" He spoke with a confident tone to his voice._

 _Good. I like confident people._

 _I drop off my seat on the pelican. Landing effortlessly on the ground before walking side by side with Mort who took to walking with me._

 _I come in front of the man, Felix. And look up into good helmet. I hold my hand out for him to shake. "Names angel. Though for now stick with Captain Rex." He tilts his head. "You're a captain?" I cross my arms. And chuckle. "Nah. But you can still call me that."~_

Mort was suiting me up. Since we were, the 'Rookies' it was decided that I wasn't going to fight Tex alone. I was paired with Mort's roommate York, Wyoming, and my roomie, Maine.

Indy yanked harshly on the buckle that secured my chest piece. I winced. "Easy there killer." I chide with a smile. He chuckles. "Sorry about that, it was snagged. Had to yank it through." York entered the room. Nodding through his dull gold helmet. "Looking pretty good there Rhodes. I like the handprint. It's cute." I nod to him. "Thanks. " as I take my helmet from Indy. I pull the tight inner foam lining over my head before jerking it to the right. Locking it on.

"We ready to whoop some ass?" York scoffs lightly, Indy grins. "Whoop whoop! Show em why we're called hell twins." "Yea-ha!" We knuckle bump, on my side I had to remain still. Otherwise the suit would put to much force into it and I'd break his hand.

I hear more footsteps and see Wyoming and Maine enter also suited up. They nod to me, and I to them as we take our positions behind the door.

It slides up soundlessly. We all stride in and grab fugile sticks. As we do I spot the black armor of Tex on the other side of the room. Taking her fugile staff as well.

The automated voice of FILSS speaks over head. "Five, four, Three ,Two, one, round begin.

We all nod to each other. A silent, 'Go for it.' As we all rush Tex at once. I swing my fugile above my head, spinning it like a bostaff.

As we approach Tex makes her swing at us. In a long sweeping hit sending everyone skidding backwards onto their asses.

I manage to jump over the strike but as I go to whap her in the head she blocks it before sending two in tight succession strikes to my abdomen. Sending me as well to the ground.

I fall back just as Maine an York are up and at it. They run in front of me, each spinning their sticks out at Tex like something straight out of a Jackie Chan Movie.

Though repeating the strike from before Tex dispatches them with hardly any effort. Back on my feet, with Wyoming nodding to me, we take our turn. Each coming at her from the side, she swipes his feet out from under him, before turning and taking a turn at my head. I duck before bringing my own fugile up and striking her chest plate. She takes my stick in her hands before ramming it backwards repeatedly into my stomach.

I groan falling back just as she takes the staff and like a baseball bat smacks the back of my head.

I fly into York who was running up to fight her again. We crash awkwardly. Me apologizing as we stand painfully. I make a lunge at her, seeing she has Wyoming suspended behind her, her fugile across his throat. I glance up at the observatory window, knowing Indy was watching. Along with everyone else.

Better make this good.

I take a swing at her legs. Hitting one knee and making her drop Wyoming. Maine backs my right side blocking a few of her strikes. I make my own move stabbing the electric end at her chest piece a few more times. She takes a swipe at his head sending him skidding backwards. Before coming at me. Thankfully Wyoming from behind her has his wits about him again, and goes to strike her. Though she ducks against it. As she does she takes the chance to kick my feet from beneath me. I hit the ground hard just as she brings her stick down on my crotch.

I gasp as the pain travels through my core. And I hold myself. "Ohh cunt shot." York speaks in between hits against Tex who the brings her staff up between his legs.

He hits the ground much like I did. I turn and look at his helmet. "Ohh Cock shot." I tease rolling to my feet slowly. Not before the massive weight of Maine collides into me. Crushing me to the ground.

The automated voice speaks again.

Round one, over. Fugile sticks training complete. Point awarded, to Texas. The current score is Team 1, zero, Texas, one.

I groan pushing Maine off of me. As I do I spot Wyoming behind him. Holding a hand out for me to take. I grasp it pulling myself up. Swearing I could hear my joints crackle and pop as I do.

We all make our way back to the armory table. That has risen out of the floor. With four holders for each of us to put our sticks.

I place mine with everyone else's. As we turn and move back in a unit towards Tex.

She's a lot tougher than I thought.

As we do FILSS speaks again." Advantage, Texas. Beginning hand to hand combat. Round two in five, four, three, two, one, round begin."

I am in the middle, wedged between York and Wyoming. York holds his hand out as he speaks. "Okay guys, this one should be easy. Let's just play it by the book. Maine, how 'bout you flank left, and then-" as he talks Maine runs forth. Texas with a few punches in quick succession, using his own body weight against him sends him to the ground ass first.

York speaks again, "Or you could just charge in and get immobilized first. Okay, Rhodes, Wyoming, let's stick together and-" As he's trying to give orders Wyoming runs up, repeating the same actions Maine took. And having it end in the same way as well.

"Wow." I mutter. York groans putting his hands out. "What's the story, am I the only one on this team that knows how to talk?" As he's saying this Tex makes approach behind him.

"York, your Seven!" I call out as I move to punch over his shoulder. Tex dodges it. Before in almost inhuman speed grabs my still extended forearm and yanking me forwards over Yorks shoulder. I screech lightly before I slam into the far wall. Face first.

"Unngh." I groan slowly rolling over. I look at the battle. Noticing an odd shimmering line in the midst of it. "What the fuck?" I whisper standing. Then I realize as it moves with my vision. My helmet has a crack.

I run back, my feet already aching and it's only round two.

As I approach Maine is getting a few hits in. Before she throws him over herself. Sending him crashing into Wyoming. With York on approach as well we both flank her sides. I land a few hits on her torso and back. Before an elbow comes up and strikes me across the already cracked helmet. As I fall backwards I bring my legs around her own.

Indian leg wrestling I believe its called. I'm one of the best. With my knees locked around her legs she falls forwards. Sending a punch out Yorks direction before landing on top of me. I try to uppercut her helmet. But am unsuccessful as she then brings a fist in at my visor.

I temporarily see stars and lie motionless. Allowing her to get back up, attack York, and then Body slam me, with his body.

I groan underneath him. He apologizes quickly. Before yanking me to my feet. I hop up and get into position. York Mimicking my actions. Maine was on my other side this time. As York spoke, "Okay guys, that obviously didn't work so well. How 'bout this time we stay in formation, and instead of li-" I'm listening. Ready to do as he's saying. But Wyoming and Maine obviously want to be heroes about this shit and both run forwards.

"Dammit." We chorus. He continues on to say, "Can't believe I actually volunteered for this crap." I shrug, analyzing her attacks. She mostly would turn to use our own attacks against us before striking in our vulnerable places with devastating speed.

"York." I state. Stealing his attention before he can run with the others. "Play Defense, guard my back I'll take yours. She uses your momentum against you. And strikes in your weak points. Don't open up." He nods getting behind me, his armored back pressed against my own. Tex circled us. " Good job. Seems one of you wizened up a bit." She purrs before charging in. She goes for my right side. I move back into York allowing her to pass by. As I stick my leg out to trip her up. Then I bring an elbow down to the back of her head. Sending her straight down to the floor. From there Maine is to his feet again and has her pinned.

"Round over. Point team one. Hand to hand combat complete. Now resetting the floor, for lockdown paint scenario." I put my hands in the air excited.

"Did you see that! I did it! Yes!" I fist pump and jump excitedly. Wyoming and Maine groan before moving back to the armory table. Large concrete pillars start rising out of the floor. York however indulges my excitement. Giving me a high five. And congratulating me. On our teams first point.

And, our last point.

The rest of the eight something rounds go by in a blur. A blur of black, pink, and horrendous pain.

Whether we worked alone, in a group, played offense, defense. NOTHING WE DID changed the outcome of each round. A nauseatingly annoying voice going, "Point Texas."

I angrily ripped a portion of lockdown paint from my arm. And returned to the gunnery table to find ammunition to reload my pistol. Even though I'd been shooting, nothing seemed to hit.

As I reload my weapon an turn back to the field of fire FILSS speaks again. "After nine rounds the score is, One,Eight. Adavatage Texas." York scoffs from beside me.

"Yeah advantage is the right word FILSS." I giggle lightly. Despite the pain in my body all over. I was really starting to dig all of York's sarcastic quips, dry humor, and snappy oneliners.

As I move to take cover behind a concrete block I see Wyoming pass something to Maine. I narrow my eyes. York sees it to. "Hey, what the hell are you guys doing?" He demands. They ignore him. Taking stances in a line they all start firing. I have my back against a pillar and turn to look over, finding a target. But then I notice something in the sound of their shots. Turning to look at the guns. I see, their not shooting paint anymore. As live rounds fire in Tex's direction. Breaking apart the concrete pillars.

"What the fuck." I get up from my cover and stride over to them. York having the same idea. But when he goes to talk to Wyoming he gets shoved backwards. I narrow my eyes more an move to grab the white clad soldiers gun. "What has gotten into you!" I demand. As I take his gun he growls, yanking it out of my grasp and elbowing my face. Spiderweb cracks span out from the preexisting crack in my visor. A few small fractals of glass split off from it irritating my eyes as I fall back. Desperate to remove the fractals.

I pop my helmet off in the middle of the field. I spot Wyoming and Maine in hot pursuit of Tex. York, given up on stopping them it seems has opted for Helping Tex instead. I scratch desperately at my eyes and remove a few small pieces of glass. My vision is blurry, but still I can see.

I get to my feet just as a stray bullet flings my way hitting my upper thigh.

"SONAVABITCH!" I holler in pain, moving all my weight to my right leg. And limping behind a pillar in pain.

I move from around it hoping to shoot Maine or maybe Wyoming with my paint gun to stop them. But then Tex is taking aim at me. And suddenly paint has enveloped my right upper arm. I cry out from the sting, throwing my gun to my left hand and firing it out at her. Missing of course.

She then turns to attack Wyoming. I limp away to make my way towards York who is on the ground. He's the only other sane one here it seems.

As I'm making my slow, limping, way over York stumbles up to his feet. Just as he does, half a piller flies through the air crashing into him. Ooh that had to hurt.

I stop, turning to fire at Maine. My shots mixing with Texes.

They end up nailing him to a wall. But then something small and black flies from his hand. Tex easily dodges it.

It rolls and lands by York. That's when I recognize it, a grenade.

Eyes wide, and York unprotected, instincts taking over, I throw myself over york, guarding his torso with my body and his head with my left arm.

When it goes off, we both skid a few feet.

Pain so extreme I can feel nothing. I can hear nothing. I look over, barely able to move and see York lying a few feet away. His helmet shattered with a hole in the visor. How? My arm was shielding his face.

Wait. My arm.

I look a few feet past him. And see red and black armor.

I then faint from blood loss.


	7. The new miss Nesbitt

_~We were currently in a space shuttle flying high in the upper atmosphere._

 _Gearing up for another drop. I could hear Mortimer in the other room. It sounded like he was arguing with his lover Butch. I sigh and sit down, just what he needed. More stress. As I did I heard the clack of falling weapons. Turning I see Felix had walked in and stumbled over a few stacks of our rifles._

 _I shake my head with a light smile on my face. Getting up and wandering over to him._

 _"Need a little help there soldier?" I tease, bending down to restack them along with him. He chuckles awkwardly. "Uh sorry I was just, distracted by um. Your brother, and um Bunny? Is it?" I nod, "Butch or Bunny. He goes by both." He nods as we finish setting up the rifles. "What's that all about?" He asks. Meaning Mortimer's argument_

 _I sigh. "They fight like this occasionally, generally it's over dumb stuff. Like most arguments with Echo are. But this time." I pause, not really knowing what to say._

 _I don't know the details of their fight, only that this time it's over a serious topic. Felix nods before slipping his helmet off. "So. Is he, is he um." He pauses, probably cautious how he words his question. I chuckle. "Gay? Yeah he is. You?" Felix shakes his head. "Nah I'm straight. Was just curious." I nod._

 _"So, you got a girl?" I ask. Moving back over to my seat by my pod. Felix follows, making his way to his own drop pod one over from mine. "Nope. You got a man?" I chuckle. "I only wish. I did date Master chief once."_

 _His green eyes widen in shock. "You're shitting me." I laugh and shake my head. "Hell no, it was great. Only lasted about three months though. Then he decided his work was to serious for distractions." Felix nods. "Oh. Were you upset?" I shrug. "Only a little, it made sense. Mostly I just miss the sex." Felix chokes. Making me chuckle more._

 _Then Mort exits the room he'd been in With Butch. His helmet was on, but I could feel the angry vibes coming off of him. As he seated himself in the pod beside mine. And between Felix and I. "We ready to go?" He barks angrily._

 _I nod, knowing full well not to anger my brother when he's in a mood._

 _Then all our pod doors lock down. And we're suddenly falling through the upper atmosphere on a collision course for some alien planet._

 _"Ooh Rah."~_

When I finally open my eyes again, I wish I hadn't. Immediately my head hurts. My back hurts. My eyes, jaw, ass. EVERYTHING HURTS.

I grumble a quiet, "Mother fuck." As I lean up into a sitting position. Feeling awkward and lopsided for some reason.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I hear a smooth voice, I turn my head. Somewhere deep inside I'm hoping I've died, and it's my precious Felix who's talking to me. But I see York in the next bed. Waving lightly, and a wrap around the left side of his face.

"Hey." I return the greeting. I feel warmth on my legs and look down at my feet. Indiana is laying across my legs, his ass in a chair, snoring soundly. "How long has he been here?" I ask York in the other bed. I reach down to stroke through Mort's thick, wavy black hair. Though it felt greasy, as if it'd been a few days since he showered.

"Two days. He only actually JUST went to sleep when you woke up. He's been worried sick." My eyes widen and I turn to York.

"Two days? How have I been asleep for two days?" He smiles, "Well I mean you did save my life remember? You passed out from blood loss and shock." I frown to myself. "Blood loss and shock? How? It was only a bullet wound to the leg." His kind smile falters.

"Oh fuck. You, you haven't noticed yet have you?" I quirk an eyebrow at him. "Noticed, what?"

He wears a very sad face. As he looks away from me. "Count your fingers Rhodey."

Confused I hold up both hands.

Or. Should I say.

Hand.

My left arm from the shoulder is gone.

I cry out. Right arm moving to cover my mouth in shock. As tears rush forth to my eyes. It's gone. How is it just GONE?!

"What?" I whisper in horrified disbelief.

I bring my hand to the empty shoulder socket, moving slowly do to all the needles in that arm monitoring my vitals. Touching the flat area, desperately hoping like a child that perhaps this could be some sort of trick. But no. It isn't.

I sit there in silence now. Just staring at the bandaged shoulder. Not knowing how to feel, what to do.

I'd seen many Marines, Odsts, even Spartans lose limbs and lose their minds as a result. I stare at it for a few more seconds before sighing. I'm already crazy enough, might as well try to make the best of it.

"Well, at least it isn't the right." I murmer, just loud enough for York to hear. He turns toward me. A small smirk gracing the side of his face that was visible.

"That's the spirit." He cheers. I laugh lightly. "So what exactly did happen?" I ask. He shrugs. "Well, Maine threw a grenade at me. You saved my life. Your arm got blown off and I lost my eye. Or, the vision in it at least. Turns out the director handed off the live ammo to them sometime before we went out there. To help test agent Texas's Abilities. They're all really sorry though. Just look." He points over at my bedside table. I look an notice it's piled with flowers, stuffed bears, chocolate, balloons, and. Dear god.

I reach out and pick up a pink thing, shaped a lot like something, well... "Who the fuck is this from?" I ask laughing, York narrows his eye, trying to get a look at it.. "Dear god, is that a Vibrator?" I nod, reading the tag. "To Rhode island, I'm sorry I blew up your arm. Here's this to help you destress. I promise I won't mind you using it when I'm around. -Maine."

I tug the tag off and slip it in my hospital gown pocket. This is definitely worth keeping. York laughs loudly as I read it. I laugh too and toss the pink object at him. "Here, go use it on your girlfriend huh?" He chuckles batting it out of the air and sending the thing skidding across the floor. "Yeah right, if I had one." I chuckle before thinking on his statement. "You're kidding? Hot guy like you?" He shrugs, "Eh what can I say. Spent all my time on one, and she wasn't having it." I nod, "Sorry about that dude." He laughs. "Don't be sorry, don't YOU ever be sorry for anything involving me again. You saved my life. I owe you." I smile looking up at the ceiling and laying back down.

It's a nice feeling to be owed something.

We both stay quiet for a few more minutes before York ponders. "Where do you think Maine even got the Vibrator?" Just then the medbay doors open. A male doctor and the Counselor enter the room.

"Sup doc. Tell me, will I ever play the piano again?" I ask. York chortles. The doctor rolls his eyes moving to mess around with some machines. The counselor smiles. "I see you're in good spirits despite your recent, loss." I shrug. "What can I say man, I'm like a rancid foot fungus. You can't keep me down for long before I pop back up and ruin everyone's day." York snickers some more.

The counselor makes a face. "That's a, nice Comparison." He says unsurely. I laugh, "Dude I'm fucking with you chill. Yeah I'm pretty depressed about the arm. In fact as soon as I'm alone I'll probably break down and cry like a child. But I figure, most amputees go insane. So, I'll try my best to retain what little sanity I have left." He nods. Jotting something down in his little clipboard.

"Your blatant honesty is very, refreshing. Agent Rhode island." I shrug reaching my arm over to snag one of my boxes of chocolate. The doctor gives me a disapproving look. I stick my tongue out at him before opening my chocolate. I notice a piece or two is missing. Mort. He stress eats. And he loves chocolate.

I pop a piece in my mouth and chew as I talk to the Counselor. "See, now I'd probably blame the blatant honesty on all the painkillers you assholes probably got me on. Yeah hey Doc?" I turn to face the pale faced man. He quirks an eyebrow at me. "Yes?" "Could I have some more please? My head hurts, plus I really want to hallucinate like I'm tripping." He rolls his eyes and leans over to unscrew one of the drip bags attached to my arms. Increasing the flow slightly. I nod to him. "Thanks."

The counselor meanwhile is writing basically my every move down. "Whatcha doin there buddy?" I ask sarcastically. Eating another chocolate, this one with a strawberry filling. "Mm these are good. Hey York?" He looks over, "Yeah?"

I hold the box up, "You want one?" He nods ,"Yeah hit me up!" I chuckle as he opens his mouth, tongue hanging out as he's prepared to catch one, should I throw it.

I do, and it strikes him in the nose. "Damn that left side." He groans. Moving to pick up the chocolate. "Thanks." He says. I grin and turn back to the counselor. "So, whatcha want?" "Well, you missed your scheduled psyche evaluation. So I assume that we could have it here instead. Though I did not realize Agent York would be in the room. I'll arrange for him to be moved out." I wave my hand," Nah let him stay." The counselor quirks an eyebrow. "Are you sure? His presence may effect your answers." I shake my head. "I'm so doped up right now, I honestly wouldn't give a fuck if Johnny Depp was in that bed. Just ask your damn questions." He nods, flipping through his clipboard. Casting an unsure look at Mort who is still sleeping across my legs.

"What is the reason, exactly you chose to volunteer for Freelancer?" He asks, pen posied to write down my answer. I lay back in the bed. Eating another chocolate. "My PTSD. I can't handle civilian life anymore. If I get to Calm for extended periods of time, my brain fires off some weird stuff, and then sciency shit. My head convinces myself that I'm actually in the middle of some Alien attack. I need, I need the adrenaline. I need, the rush of a fight. I need gunfire, and blood. I need that, to feel like everything is alright, so a non standard military organization, willing to take in PTSD ridden soldiers seemed a good place to go." I glance at the Counselor. Who's face is one of shock.

"That sounded, very well thought out. Have you been to any therapists?" I shake my head. "Nah, I'm just good at reading people. So, I figure myself ain't that much different."

I reach over to my bedside table grabbing a half drank water bottle with 'Mortimer', written across it.

He won't mind if I just finish this off.

I grab the bottle, but frown as I can't open it one handed. I bite the lid and try turning it that way. I notice the looks I'm getting from everyone in the room. "What? I can't exactly use the force to get it off now can I?" I quip. Finally getting the cap off and spitting it onto the table. I take a drink as the Counselor, Aiden Price. Asks his next questions.

"What is the nature of the, hallucinations your brain creates? Or the, 'Attacks' as your brother calls them." He asks. I set the bottle down. "Well, it's hell. I'll tell you that. My life is always in danger. The situations change slightly every time, to fit where ever I am. But essentially Covenant is attacking. I'm over run, I'm injured. I have to survive.". I state as little as I can. Afraid I'll set off an attack if I go into to much detail.

"Other times. I'm in front of. The building. The one where um. Where, HE saved Mortimer. And I, and I watched him die."

I say somberly. I look down at my chocolate, no longer in the mood I set the lid back on it and lay it down as well.

The director notices this and writes it down with everything else.

"When you say he, you're referencing your Ex Boyfriend Felix. Am I correct?" I jerk in the bed, gritting my teeth.

"He was my Fiancée!" I glare at the black man. He shows fear in his eyes. He nods. I sigh, "I'm sorry. Just. Don't, say his name. Please." He nods writing this down.

"I see. My apologies. Does his name, upset you in some way?" I grit my teeth. Looking at the ceiling. "No. The opposite. Can we change the subject now?"

"Not yet, I have just one more question." I groan. "What?" "Do you believe that, your condition is a direct result of his death?"

I laugh darkly. "No. Not at all. I'd been having problems before that. He was just, he was a distraction from it all. When I lost him. It's like, the weight of everything came down on me at once."

He nods, jotting a few more things down and shutting his clipboard. "I see that you're to upset to carry on well enough. I'll schedule another appointment with you next week. We'll Finish up then." He gets up to leave, as he does he notices a certain pink object on the floor.

"Is that, what I think it is?" He asks. I manage a chuckle. "I think it belongs to Maine. You should ask HIM about it during his next pysche evaluation."

The counselor makes a face before exiting. I laugh as well as York, I turn to him. His face is one of buried confusion. He was curious about what the counselor and I had talked about.

"Want some more chocolate?" I ask. He nods. "Yeah sure, just hold on a second."

He gets up out of his bed. Wearing the standard hospital gown. You know? The one wear it's like a knee length dress that ties loosely in the back? And you can see your butt? Yeah. And let me tell you, was I enjoying the view of that fine naked ass.

He then moved to the other side, pushing his bed. A loud screeching, groaning noise followed suit. As he edged it closer and closer to mine. I was struggling not to laugh.

With it now merely inches from my own he crawled back in with a pleased smirk on his face. I give him a teasing look. "What?" He asks. I shake my head and pass him over the box of chocolate. "Nothing nothing." I say. Grabbing one of my other, like twelve boxes.

"We're gonna be so fat by the end of this."


	8. If only, if only, the woodpecker cried

~ _We were pinned down. Felix, Mort and I. "Grenade!" I order. Felix obliges tossing me one. I flip the pin and wait for a second and a half. Before throwing it with pinpoint accuracy. I then take my rocket launcher and aim at a particularly irksome brute with a brute shot._

 _He's blown to smithereens all the grunts flooded around us cry out."Leader dead! Run, away!" I chuckle darkly. Mort pick ups his mini gun and fires into the crowd of cowering aliens. Felix throwing grenade after grenade at increasingly hostile targets. Eliminating all seemingly with ease. Then, almost as soon as it had begun it was over._

 _Half our platoon was dead, but all the aliens were as well. "I'd count this as a win." I state. A sad tone underlying my voice as I reach down to pick up a shattered ODST helmet. God only knows what happened to the soldier who wore it._

 _A shuttle then dropped in from the thick overcast of clouds. I glance up as the doors lift up and scouts jump out. Guns held at the ready as they searched the area._

 _We heard angry shouting and all look to see a Red armored ODST fighting angrily with the scouts. Ordering in a gruff thickly accented voice to release him._

 _I could tell by his jerky movements what was wrong with him._

 _He'd lost his mind._

 _"PTSD." Felix comments quietly. I gulp, thinking of myself as they carry the struggling man between them. That could easily be me one day. Especially in my condition._

 _I feel a hand over my shoulder. And I turn to see Mort, helmet off and a sympathetic look on his face. "He's nothing like you sweetheart." I nod, trying to believe him. He takes my other shoulder forcing me to look at him. "Do you hear me? We'll fight this. Together. You're stronger than it. Dammit you hear me?!" I nod. "Yeah, I do."_

 _"Good. I'll never let you get that bad. You'll never go crazy I promise."_

 _But that's exactly what I did. ~_

"I don't know. I just find it kinda funny, that 5 years as a ODST, the most Dangerous job in the world, no the universe, hardly a scratch. Three days here and I lose my fucking arm!" I exclaim. Mort shrugs making a comical 'I dunno' face.

He woke up about an hour ago. It's been a total of 24 hours since I had woken up. Just to give you an idea of how long he'd slept. York's bed was still pushed up to mine. Though he was gone, currently sneaking into the kitchen to steal food, better than the hospital shit we were eating.

"Oh, your arm. That reminds me." Mort says. I quirk an eyebrow at him. "Hmm?" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out something on a black cord.

I take it. Opening my hand to see what it is. It's some sort of white pendant. It's smooth, and in a odd shape. "What is it?" I ask rubbing the smooth white stone in between my fingers. He shrugs. "Well, you see, after you lost your arm. I had them extract, and clean the bone. And then-" "Please tell me you're kidding." "No now hush."

I give Indy an incredulous look. "Then I cut the bone into two chips. Before carving it out. I have a matching one. See?" Sure enough, He digs into his shirt to pull out a matching bone medallion.

I gawk at it, and my own. "Um. I don't, I don't know how I feel about this." He chuckles and takes the necklace before putting it on me. "Now I'll always have a piece of you with me, wherever I go." I look down at the necklace. "Right." But I do allow a small smile for him. The sentiment is sweet, it's just. Odd.

With a click the far door opens. We turn to see York. Half his face was still bandaged. In his arms was a fuckton of bags of chips, and cartons of what looked to be ice cream.

"Damn. Now there is half a face I'm glad to see." I state with a smile. He rolls his eye. Tossing me a bag of what look to be,"Takis?! Oh my god! I haven't seen these in years!" I tear the bag open with one hand and my teeth and start nomming happily. Mort sticks his hand into the bag snagging a handful. "Well it looks like you two are in for fun times. I've gotta go."

I quirk an eyebrow at him. "Aw what?" He nods. "Yeah see since they're missing a locksmith they've decided having me blow the shit up is a good replacement." I roll my eyes. "Please. You want a demolition expert that should've gotten me for the job." He leans forwards mussing up my hair. "You can't exactly arm a bomb with one arm dear sister." I smack at him playfully.

"Asshole, I'll disarm you." I growl. He winks. "And don't you forget it." He moves to leave before looking at York. "Oh and nice outift. Your ass looks fantastic by the way." York looks shocked as he covers his ass with his hands. "Hey!" He shouts. Indy chuckles leaving.

York rolls his eyes sitting in his bed. "Nice load." I compliment, gesturing to ask the junk food.

He grins, "Thanks. Here." He holds out to me another two bags. I set my current bag down and reach to take the new ones. "Thanks. And, sorry about Mort. He's um. He's kinda." "Yeah I know. I'm his roommate remember? It's nonstop innuendos from him all the time." I laugh shaking my head. "Yeah, that's Indy for you." I pick up my Takis again. Grabbing one and holding it out to York. "Want one?" He shakes his head. Picking up another bag. "Nah, I'm all set." I nod putting them in my own mouth before chuckling.

"You know, all I can think about right now is Harry Potter when they're on the train in the first movie." York fist pumps."YES! I thought it was just me!" Before holding his fist out to me. I grin and bump his knuckles. "Anything from the trolley dear?" We both ask. Before laughing hysterically.

Suddenly the doors open and the doctor enters. We both share a look as we try to hide the food under our sheets.

I quickly lick the red hot dust off my fingers. "What's up Doc?" I ask. He rolls his eyes. "Just measuring your Vitals Sabrina."

"Sabrina? Is that your name?" I turn to look at York nodding. "Yeah, why?" He smirks seductively. "Well, I may or may not have thought it was angel. Cause baby you look like one." I roll my eyes before playfully replying. "Oh yeah? I think your missing eye might be affecting your vision."

He groans. "Ugh, walked into that one." Making me snicker. The doc walks over to a table before taking a tape measure and approaching me."What you gonna do with that?" I ask. He gives me a look,"I'm measuring the place where your prosthetic arm will go. You'll be met with later to discuss it's appearance."

My eyes widen and I grin. "DUDE, I get a robot arm?! Awesome!" He nods. "Yes now please hold still."

Hearing a loud crash, I jerk upwards. It was dark. I must've gone to sleep. I glance over at the clock. It reads out 12:02. I hear more crashes. Stiffening I look over to Yorks bed. He was lying with his back towards me. Back rising and falling steadily in slumber.

"York." I call out unsurely. Hearing more crashes I jerk my head towards the medbay doors. "York." I turn back to him. He doesn't move from his position. In the back if my mind, I can almost picture him looking at me and asking me what, and if I was okay. If only.

I hear a scratching sound coming from behind the Door. "York, please wake up!" I whine. Before hearing a devastating crash. The door was blown inwards off its hinges by a huge bright plasma bolt.

Suddenly grunts were flooding inwards into the room. I scream and try backing up further into my bed. As they spot me and start to fire in my direction.

_York_

The day had gone by swimmingly. I got to sit in bed, eat ice cream and junk food. And talk to Rhodey.

All together she's kinda quirky. She's sarcastic, Witty, funny, and seems to be an endless fountain of happiness. Brushing things off like nobodies business.

We'd talked a little bit about mine and her pasts. I told her how I wasted years chasing Carolina. And she told me about her Late Fiancée Felix. It was a touchy subject for her, but she did her best. I feel, I dunno kinda honored that she was willing to talk to me about him. I'd seen the way she'd reacted to the counselor.

Then some guy came in. Drawing up blueprints for her new bionic arm. So far it seems she's getting three. One coated in synth skin that would look like her old one, one that was for heavy battle. That came with a flamethrower built in. That idea I thought was pretty fucking sick. And then just a bionic one for general use. I even got to help in designing them.

Now, it was around midnight. She'd conked out hours ago. I laid in bed staring with my one eye up at the ceiling. Listening to her heart monitor fall into a steady rhythm.

The constant sound mixed with my own was starting to lull me to sleep. When her monitor suddenly spikes.

I look over to see her sitting upright. Staring intently at the door, her heart rate steadily rising. "York?" She asks quietly.

I lean up in bed, laying my hands on my legs. "Yeah?" I reply.

Wonder if she had a bad dream.

"York?" She repeats. Looking towards me.

"Yes? York speaking, how may I be of assistance?" I joke lightly. She doesn't crack her usual smile. Or even acknowledge I said anything. Her eyes, stare blankly into space.

I flash on my lamp, peering at her unsurely with my good eye. I see that her pupils are dialated beyond belief. Only mere pinpricks in the midst of an ocean of green. "Sabrina?" I try, using her name. She doesn't respond turning her head back to the doors. "Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?" I ask moving to swing my legs off the bed.

A nagging thought in the back if my head telling me this was related to her PTSD she and the counselor had spoken about yesterday. "York please wake up." She calls out. My heart aches at the pure emotion in her sentence.

"Hey, I'm up. I'm right here." Suddenly she's screaming and backing up in her bed. Panicked and trying to get away from something. But nothing's there.

"Sabrina! Rhody! Calm down your safe!" I try. Her heart monitor is flashing off the charts.

She makes a move to the stuff on the bed side table. Grabbing and throwing things. "No! No! Get away from me!" She demands thrashing her only arm and legs.

"Fuck!" I growl, realizing she's going to hurt herself at this rate. I jump off my bed to grab her wrist and push her gently into the bed.

She fights me desperately. "No! Get off be you alien bastards!" She screams. I move to cover her mouth gently as I could. She screams into it. "Shhhh, Rhodey. You're safe! You're safe! Your on the mother of invention! All the aliens are gone. You won! Their dead!" Shes heaving under me. Her eyes are still panicked, but she's calmed down drastically. No longer screaming, she mumbles something into my hand.

"What?" I ask gently. I take note her eyes are still dilated. The moment I remove my hand from her mouth she's hugging me with her one arm, wrapping her head as much as she can around the lacking side of me. "Felix! You're alive! I thought you were dead! Oh Felix. I love you so much." Oh fuck.

She let's go of me, as I go to pull back and try to explain to her she suddenly has grabbed my face and is kissing me quite passionately.

Oh FUCK.

Damn, she was a great kisser, I'll give her that. And as much as I want to get into this, it's wrong. Extremely wrong.

I gently push her face away. She doesn't seem offended in the least as she's hugging me again. Burying her face into my neck.

"Felix, I'm so sorry. I'll never lose you again." She breathes. I pat her back unsurely. "Sabrina, listen to me." She looks up pupils still dialated. "Yes?"

I had to remember. What do you generally do when someone has a PTSD attack? Um, you don't convince them of the real, you help them in their fake. Right. "As your um. Fiancée. Felix, I uh. You need to um. Go to sleep. Yeah. Get some rest."

I'm a shit liar.

She nods."I'm sorry Fel. I just had a nightmare. You, you died. And it was just. It was horrible." I nod. "Yes, I know I know. Now go back to sleep. I promise you'll be okay next time you wake up." She nods. Grabbing my face again before I could object and Kisses me once more. This time I figure, why the hell not.

And kiss back. Indulging in this small pleasure. She then lays back into her bed. "I love you Felix." She whispers shutting her eyes. "I, I love you too." I say awkwardly. I wait a few more moments. As her heart monitor evens out. Signing she's asleep.

As I move to get off the bed I notice a shadowed figure in the doorway.

I look up, seeing a Black and Purple armored figure. He crosses his arms. "Just got in from the mission. Mind telling me what the fuck just happened in here?" Indiana demands.


	9. Side effects include, inverted penis

~ _The scent of Roses was everywhere. Reason being? Felix has found himself a secret admirer, who has taken to leaving the black and orange Soldier; flowers, notes, chocolates._

 _At first, I'd thought it was a prank by Bunny, Lou, or Beethoven. But none of them fessed up to anything. Then I turn to look at my own brother, his eyes soft and dreamy. 'Oh'_

 _He was in love. With Felix. I was impartial to him. Sure, he was a damn piece of eye candy. And he could tell funny jokes, and was charismatic as hell. But I wasn't exactly interested in him in anything other than a potential one night lay._

 _But seeing Mortimer gaze at him like that, filled me with a sense of jealousy.~_

When my eyes slowly slip open I see I'm still in the same hospital room. With a missing arm. I sigh. If only it had been a dream. I smack my lips lightly. Tasting Iron.

I glance over to York's bed. But notice I has been scooted away again. York was lying on his side facing away from me. Snoring lightly.

I smile, I don't really have a reason. I just do.

I hop off my bed and move to walk across the floor to the bathroom. Not bothering to hold the ends of my gown. York was asleep, and even if he wasn't. I'd seen his ass.

I click the bathroom door shut, and do my business. Flushing I stand and look at myself in the mirror. Apart from a few scratches across my face and neck, accompanied with bruises and eyebags, I still look like me.

I look over at my left shoulder. In the mirror it looks like I could just have my arm contorted behind me. I grasp the empty spot. It feels so, odd.

I sigh, flipping the light switch off and walking out of the bathroom. As I do I notice York waking up. "Hey York-" I notice a massive bruise across his cheek that wasn't there before.

"Jesus York! What the hell happened." I run to his bedside and gently turn his head to survey the damage. He chuckles awkwardly. "Oh, it's um. It's nothing." I quirk an eyebrow. "York." I warn. He laughs, bringing his hand up to scratch his head awkwardly.

Before he could speak however a voice coughs from the doorway. I turn to see Indy standing there in training clothes. Sweat beaded across his chest and forehead. "Hey Bro." I greet with a smile. He waves. "Yeah, York. Tell Rhody what happened." I cast a glance between the two. "Wait, what's? I don't,- What?!" I move to sit on my bed. Mort crosses his arms leaning back against the wall. "You gonna tell her? Or do I need to?"

I frown. "Tell me what? Why are you being an Asshole, and what happened to your face?" York sighs, flopping backwards into his bed. "You had an attack last night." He groans. My eyes widen and I bring my hand up to my mouth. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry! I didn't hit you did I?" York shakes his head, "Calm down Rhodes. YOU didn't hit me." I squint at his use of; You.

"Wait, Mort did you hit him?" I accuse. Throwing him my signature, 'Look'. He stiffens lightly under my gaze before relaxing. "I walk in here, and he's kissing you, pretending to be Felix. He was taking advantage of you." My eyes widen I turn to York, not knowing what to say I listen to his take of things.

"No, She was screaming and throwing things and when I tried to calm her down she thought I was him, and She kissed me."

I look down. Ashamed of myself. Mort scoffs back. "You didn't have to kiss back!"

"I'm sorry, have you seen your sister? Only a gay man wouldn't kiss that back!"

"Oh you got something against gays now?! I'll bust your other eye!"

"ENOUGH!" I shout. Slamming my arm on my bedside table in emphasis. They both freeze. I glare at Mort. "You, quit hitting people and jumping to conclusions." I point at York. "And You! Don't kiss me when I'm unconscious anymore!"

Both nod. Agreeing to the terms when Mort looks up. "Wait. Why did you specify unconscious?"

Indiana had long since left the room. I'd apologized to York countless times. Both for my actions last night, and Mort's behavior. He had taken it all in stride though. Waving it off and telling me it was alright. That he understood.

Apparently he had a friend once with PTSD, who would strip naked and paint himself with peanut butter before hugging everyone. No one knew why, It was just the nature of his case. And according to York, dealing with a girl who Kisses him, is much preferable.

The doctors were in here now. Explaining to us how since we're both already in here, and we're next on the list it made sense for them to go ahead and Implant us with our AI.

"Now the overall procedure entails nothing short of a miracle of modern day science. We will sync your synapsis with the-" "Doc?" I interrupt.

The doctors in the room and York turn to me. "Yes Agent Rhode island?" "Small words please."

The doc sighs, York chuckles. "We're going to shove your head full of wires, then we're gonna give you a removable chip you can plug into your brain. The chip holds your AI who will have access to all your thoughts, feelings, and memories." "That's invasive." York states. The doc shrugs."You're aren't meant to have secrets." York crosses his arms. "That's not what I meant."

The doctor mimicks him. "Then what did you mean?" I roll my eyes. "What he means is, what if Say I, were to have sex. Or think about sex. Or remember a time when I had sex. It's invasive for the AI, to be there." The doctor rolls their eyes. "Grow up." He scolds us. York and I both make the same childish gesture in sync. Making us laugh at each other.

The counsellor suddenly entered. "Hello agents. York. Rhode Island. Are you ready for implantation?" I shrug. "Not too phased." York cocks his head. "Can I know more about who I'm getting?" The counsellor nods. "Certainly. You are receiving Delta. Who is Logic. While Rhode Island, will be given Argo. Delta's twin, who is Instinct."

I cock an eyebrow. "Wait, my AI? Is a twin?" The counsellor nods. "Yes, is that a problem?" I shrug. "It's just, kinda weird, that York gets my AI's twin, instead of my twin getting my AI's twin." The counselor chuckles. "I can see the reasoning. But no. Each AI, is constructed for an individual agent. Argo's creation was unintended, though he meets the standards for the AI we had planned for you. And as you were next on the list in any case. It makes sense to give the twin to you. Agent Indiana's AI blueprints, much differ from yours or York's."

I nod. "Oh." York nods as well. "Alright then. Let's get this party rolling!"

We were to remain in the med bay for one hour after for observation. Delta had shown up immediately, jabbering on to York about anything and everything. He was a cute, glowing small green dude with a very techie sounding voice.

Argo however, hasn't shown up, or even said a word. "You think yours is broken?" York asks. I shrug. "Who the hell knows."

"I do in fact." Delta suddenly appeared. I cock an eyebrow to him. "Really? Great, what's wrong?" Delta shakes his head. "Nothing, as his twin. I have a direct link into his circuitry. He's merely scanning through your memories right now. And trying to formulate ways to cease the Post traumatic stress attacks you have so frequently." I cock my head at this statement. York mirroring me. "Wait, so you two have a direct line into each other?" I ask.

"That is correct."

York speaks. "So, if I were to tell you, to tell Argo, to tell Rhodes Hi. That would work?" I roll my eyes glancing up at the handsome agent in front of me. He was goofy too top it off.

"Yes Agent York. That is correct. However, I do feel the need to point out to you, that direct communication between AI, is prohibited. Also, that is only a small scale representation of what Argo and I could pass forth between you."

I clear my Throat. "Hey, Argo? You want to make an appearance anytime soon?" I ask. Delta shakes his head. "He's currently in deep going through your traumatic memories. Looking for antitriggers."

I scowl. "Okay well can you tell him I'd like it if he stopped rummaging around through my head and said Hello at least?"

"No need. Hello. There, happy?"

We all turn to look at a AI. Almost identical to Delta. Even the voice was the same, except it held more emotion and had more fluidity. The difference was color. Argo, was Red. To whereas Delta, was Green. (Obvs)

"Sorry it took me so long Delta. She's got a lot of shit packed in there." He flashed lightly. Delta then also flashed. "Wait, what was that?" I ask. Delta turns to me. "Argo was transferring your memory files to me." I frown. "Yo Argo, how about we don't do that anymore. Okay?"

"Okay. As long as you stop thinking about sex so much. Geesh. It's like always on your mind." I shake my head to York. "That is most definitely not true! I do not, Argo what the fuck?"

The red AI flashed repeatedly. Making a huffing sound. "That was a joke. I told a joke." Followed by more huffing. I scowl. York chuckles. "Seems like you got the sassy trickster of the family." I stick my tongue out.

A doctor then enters. "Alright, we have holographic projections from Both AI. You're free to leave now. Also, from now on, do not allow Your AI to converse directly." He states before exiting.

Asshole.

"Asshole." Argo speaks. My eyes widen. York bursts into laughter. "Damn, I like yours. He's great." I scowl at the AI. "Dude not okay. Don't go around speaking my thoughts."

"Apologies, Agent Rhode Island. I'll try to be more like Delta if that pleases you." I roll my eyes before waving at York. "See ya later York." I call. He winks. Or,

maybe he just blinked.

"Catch ya at dinner angel." I blush as he walks away.

I then make my way to my room. "So, what are you going to do when you see Maine?" Argo chirps." I shrug. "Dunno. Probably slug him across the face. Argo glows brighter. "Awh yeah. Revenge slap!" I roll my eyes. "Yeah, something like that."

"I've been running diagnostics. And it would seem that another agents, sharing your genetic code is on approach. Agent Indiana. Mortimer Rex. Echo 380. Indy. Wow, his files are extensive through your head. Oh, he's your twin. Also he's on your six."

Argo flashed away. I turn seeing Mort. "Hey bro!" I go in for a hug. He immediately returns it. It's odd, hugging with one arm. I'm so used to wrapping both around my big brother and just, now it's like that part of me is missing. It IS missing.

"What was that voice I heard?" He asks. I grin taking a step away. "That's Argo. My AI. You are not going to believe this, but he's a twin!" Mort pouts. "So wait, you got an AI. That's a twin, but I didn't get the other twin?" I sigh patting his shoulder. "I know, I bitched about it to the docs too. But mine even existing was an accidental byproduct of Deltas creation. And Delta doesn't match up to your AI plans." Mort frowns, sighing.

"Ugh, fine. So who did get the twin?" I shrug not really caring, "Oh it was York." Argo suddenly flashed to life. "Warning Indiana is experiencing heightened levels of anger. Chances of defeating him one armed, minimal." I roll my eyes. "Chill Argo. Take another lookisie through my head, and you'll see that he'd never hurt me. Also."

I turn to Mort. Who's jaw is clenched. "What's your Problem?" I ask crossing my arms. He shakes his head. "Nothing." He then moves to stalk away. I barr his path. "Nothing." I mock in a whiny voice. "Obviously something's wrong. Are you, are you jealous? That York got the twin?"

He scoffs. "No." I put my arm on my hip. He groans. "Fine. Yes! I'm upset because you two seem to be getting along so well! And you have the twin to his AI. Come on! You know what it's like to like someone that apparently prefers your Twin over you?"

I look down." Mort I'm sorry. I won't be around him as much if I makes you happy. Alright?" He nods. "Thank you." I scratch my head awkwardly. "Though um. You do know he's not gay right? He's entirely straight." Indy groans. "Fuck. Really?"

I try not to laugh at my twins upsetness.

"Yeah, sorry."

He groans. "Well I mean hey, there's plenty other men on this ship." I chuckle. "So does this mean I can hang out with him?" He growls. "No. Because I don't trust him with my precious baby sister." He starts walking away and I scoff loudly. "Precious? You do realize the things Master Chief and I did, right?"


	10. Animal Magnetism

_~Mortimer pressed on with his venture. Absolutely burying Felix in gifts to show his affection. Just about everyone knew by now that it was indeed Echo who was gifting him._

 _I shake my head as I see Felix approaching his locker. A pink note slipped gingerly into the vent. Felix groans and pulls it out, tearing the paper impatiently and reading. "Whatcha got there?" I ask innocently. He looks up, his face of minor annoyance twisting into a grin once his eyes meet mine._

 _"Oh, hey Angel. I um, just more love notes I guess." I chuckle shaking my head. Reaching in my locker for a sweat towel, wrapping the fabric around my neck._

 _Felix clears his throat before reading the note aloud. "Ehem. Your eyes they shine, like the bullets of a gun._

 _Your lips they beckon, like the rising sun._

 _With tender rippling skin, I wish to find, myself wrapped in._

 _Felix you complete me, like a genetic Helix._

 _With love, your secret admirer."_

 _I hold my hand under my nose to stop a snort of laughter. "Wow, that's bad." I chuckle. He groans tossing the note back into the locker. "I know. They're fucking everywhere. I found a note, wrapped up in the toilet paper in my bathroom. Who does that!"_

 _I look down. Wanting to continue joking, but this IS my brother we're talking about. My brother, who is desperately in love with Felix. Felix who was in fact straight. And wouldn't be interested in dating him back._

 _"You'd be surprised what someone in love is willing to do to profess their feelings." Felix nods shutting his locker. "Hey, you want to train with me?" I glance up at the tall Soldier. He did indeed have tender rippling muscles, tightly bound under his Grey and orange shirt._

 _I nod,"Sure thing. Only if are ready to get your ass beat by a girl." He chuckles moving forward slightly. Eyes narrowing in a plight of dominance. "You, won't be the one whooping ass Angel face. I guarantee you."_

 _I smirk. This is going to be a lot of fun._

 _But neither of us were aware of the dark haired green eyed Mortimer watching the interaction silently from a corner. Jealousy filling his hurting heart.~_

I reached forwards experimentally. I was able to control the prosthetic arm through a series of wires, synced into my brain through the port where Argo was installed.

This prosthetic was the one I was to use for most activities. It could be slept with. Fought with. And used in water. It was of simple metal design. Not flashy, though I do plan to give it some amount of paint job. It was NOT meant to be worn with armor however.

It had a simple rounded bolt where it connected to an implanted socket where my arm once was, that edged down gracefully to a second joint bolt. Where the metal bloomed out lightly in the center of the 'forearm'. Followed my another bolt, and a metal hand. I didn't like the look of the hand, and was currently wearing a glove over top it.

This one was arm one. Arm two, Was built to match the bone structure of my old arm. With wiring and transmitters reminiscent of a flesh and blood one. It was coated with synth skin that matched my skin. Once on, the only way you could tell it wasn't mine, was lack of scarring and temperature.

Now this arm, was delicate. In comparison to the others and my real arm. It could land light hits if need be, but nothing more than a halfhearted slap. Also, it was not water proof, nor could it be slept in.

My third arm, was fucking crazy.

This mother fucker was built into my armor and looked like any regular arm armor, except for the fact it was rigged up with state of the art technology that could raise a small rocket launcher up out of the inner tubing where an arm SHOULD be. Also it was rigged with extra grenade storage. Could hit with 200 times the force of a regular arm. This bad boy was fucking sick.

Though, it wasn't water proof, and can't be worn without my armor.

I was currently rocking my first arm. Waving it around to everyone with a smile on my face.

I spy Wash and North Talking in the lounge and move to flop beside them. "Hey motherfuckers." I greet. Wash waves North chuckles. "Hey Rhodey." I grin and Wave with my robot arm. "Guys check it out. Do ya see it? Huh! Look! It's so fucking awesome!" North chuckles, Wash indugles me. "Woah, that so Sick!"he grabs at it gently. I feel the metal pull at my socket ever so lightly. It's an odd sensation.

"So are you like that Noble Kat now?" I shrug. "Yeah,I guess you could say that."

"Greetings, agents Washington and North Dakota." Argo pops up. Washes eyes go wide. "Wahhoah! Awesome you got one too?" I chuckle. "Yeah I did, I'm taking it by your use of 'too' you've seen Yorks." They nod. North purses his lips. "Yeah, I heard you got the twin." I nod.

"Yeah it's pretty fucking cool."

"I'm sorry, are we talking about me?" I smile as Indy wraps his arms around my shoulders from behind plopping his head on my own. "Hey bro. Nah, we're talking about your better half. That half being me."

I hear him scoff. "Whatever. You live in my shadow." I roll my eyes,"Only in the literal sense. Because you're taller." Everyone laughs and he sits down.

The door slides open to reveal York wearing nothing but a pair of cargo pants. I giggle and bite my lip at the sight. But suddenly Mortimer's hand is covering my eyes.

"Wha- Hey!" I cross my arms. Metal one over top. "Real mature Indy." I growl.

"Is that really necessary?" Asks North.

"Yes, until York puts on a shirt." I throw my hands up exasperated. "Are you fucking kidding Me! I've had sex, LOADS OF TIMES MORT. I've seen naked guys LOADS OF TIMES. Seeing York without a shirt is not going to fucking kill me."

Wash chuckles. "Is this like, what Siblings are supposed to do North? Get really overprotective?"

"More or less. Mostly less." I hear York scoff. "Geeze didn't know it'd be such a problem." I puff my lips out like a horse. "It's not. Mort is just being fucking weird."

I raise my metal arm and start thumping his hand. Knowing the metal would bruise him from the lightest touch. He jerks his hand away. "Ow! Hey!"

I jump off the couch majestically. Shouting "HAHA! SUCCESS." Before landing next to York. I grin at him. Patting his bare chest lightly. Then noticing file folders in his hands. "What's that?" I ask.

He glances down. "Oh right, here. They're the deets for our next mission. Here's yours." He Frisbees one at North who catches it like a beast. Before flicking through it monotonously. He goes to do the same to Wash who tries to jump catch, but hits his foot on the coffee table and does a flip as he lands on the floor. I bring my hand up to my mouth. "Oh shit. You okay?"

He holds a fist up with his thumb in the air. "I'm good!"

I chuckle shaking my head.

Mort then walks forward. Taking his folder from Yorks hand in his teeth. Throwing a 'seductive' wink, before backing away. I stifle a snort at my ridiculous twin.

York then turns to me. "And for the Beautiful Rhodes. We have-" he pulls the file out and holds it to me. I go to take it but as my hand touches the paper he doesn't let go for a moment. As he whispers, "You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line."

I giggle lightly taking the file. "Does your left eye hurt? Because you've been looking right all day." I reply smoothly. His good eye lights up. Everyone chuckles lightly, except for Mort who fumes.

"Damn, I didn't take you for a girl who's smooth not only on the eyes, but on the witty side too." He grins. I roll my eyes smirking, "I didn't take you for a guy who'd dish out Cheesy one liners. Good thing I like Nachos."

I'm reading boredly through the dossier for about the seventh time.

York was supposed to break us into an Old recycling station Main Shipping area. But there were mild disclaimers all over the data sheet for 'In Case of failure.'

So, in case of failure on Yorks part,I was going to be given a modified to be held with one lazard shot MAC cannon. And would be positioned outside the room to fire inwards and blast a hole through both the wall and the locked door.

I read through it just one more time before sighing and rolling up the papers. Shoving them in my back pocket. Just as I do so, I hear an odd noise.

I pause, there was no one else down this hall. I glance back and forth. "Argo."

"Sup Rhodey?" I narrow my eyes at the AI. "Read for closet life signs." "Gotcha. And bingo, done. None within 500 feet of ya. Why?"

I shake my head. "Nothing, just. Thought I heard-" I freeze as the noise sounds off again up the hall to the far right. I narrow my eyes and let my hand drop to my thigh holster. A loud boom echoed suddenly. I unclasped it. Argo materialized in front of me. "Rhode island! Stop! It's not real!"

I narrowed my eyes. Focusing on my breathing. "It's not real. It's not real. It's not-" suddenly the wall exploded outwards. I duck as a large portion is rocketed in my direction. "YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT ISN'T REAL!" I demand. But Argo is gone.

Suddenly hoards of stumpy little grunts brandishing Needlers and Plasma pistols are running at me. I grit my teeth, grabbing my gun before aiming into the mass and landing head shot after headshot. Their glowing blue blood decorating the walls.

Suddenly a large brute Barells through the door. His thick black fur knotted up around his nasty head. Green glowing eyes. He roars my name angrily.

I raise my pistol and fire. But the beast dodges and keeps coming after me.

I scream dodging away as his gargantuan arms make grabs for me. When suddenly I'm thrown forwards onto the ground. The ground now hot concrete.

I cry out and gasp as the air around me, full of fire and ash chokes into my lungs.

"Help! Felix!" I cry. The large building above me crumbles inwards, large debris coming in at my body. I'm about to be crushed, when Mortimer in his armor is swooping me out of the way. Running me through the city. Firing at incoming elites and Jackals. My legs broke. "We've got to get to the evac!" I cry. He nods. Before the nasty brute from before crashes into us.

I'm thrown backwards onto my back. And the crazed beast is shaking me. Screaming into my face.

"SABRINA! SABRINA! SABRINA!" I scream and Kick out. "GET OFF YOU YOU BRUTE!" I struggle and spit and kick.

"I'M NOT A BRUTE. SABRINA! IT'S ME! YOUR BROTHER!"

I falter. I stare up into the monsters green eyes. After a moment the world that had seemed so dark, and full of violence slipped away. The aliens face slipping around those green eyes. The facade falling, until I could see it was my brother. Holding me down, a hand gripping mine to keep me from shooting my pistol. I freeze.

"Oh my god. Mort." I see blood welling in his shirt. He glances down. "That's nothing don't worry about it. Come on." He scoops me up in his arms. "Mort I'm so sorry. I didn't know. There, they were everywhere." He nods his large head understandingly. Long black hair bouncing with his steps. "Sweetheart, it's alright. I understand. You just grazed me. The only thing you did wrong, was shoot that light over there. It's okay."

I glance to the ceiling, where indeed a light was busted out. Hanging precariously and sparking.

"The maintenance crew is going to hate me." I mumble. He chuckles. "Now you're just fishing." I roll my eyes. Before burying my face in my big brothers neck. "I'm so sorry Mort. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Space.

The final frontier.

Sorry, that's all I know. What the fuck do you want from me? I'm not some damn nerd.

But I am in space.

I was currently wearing arm three while I boosted about in my red and black air assault armor. I'd been specifically instructed to not lay into the boost for extended periods of time, lest I want to end up like Georgia.

I held my modified MAC lazer in my robot arm. Locking the fingers so I didn't have to concern myself with carrying it. I flew through all the floating junk majestically. Occasionally kicking a foot out and bouncing it away.

I reached a hand up to my jetpack controls. A set of twin projectiles near my shoulder that depending which side I pressed altered my direction. I simply pushed them both, sending me straight.

I glance boredly at the gray shipper. York was in there somewhere.

Suddenly a tear drop noise in my helmet stole my attention. I see a green light in my visor. That's new.

I open it up. It let's me in on a radio conversation between York and the director. " -We were coming. Agent York, abort intrusion immediately. We're moving to more direct measures."

I clear my throat. "I am in position sir."

"Very good Agent Rhode."

York whines. "What, You tag teaming me now? I can do this, I can do this, just give me a moment, Sir." I roll my eyes. He was such a dork. I move my hand to my MAC, flipping the switch and powering it on.

"I've got my System online sir. Waiting for your command." I hear Delta chime, "I agree with the Director. I have yet to see you successfully open a lock in the field, and this alarm will only hamper your progress." I chuckle.

York retorts, "Okay now don't you start in on me too. You've been talkin' to Wash again, haven't you?"

The Director barks, "Agent York, we are out of time. I repeat, abort. Agent Rhode island, fire when ready." I nod. "Demo expert acknowledges."

York speaks. "Wait, demo expert. Demolition? What are you demolishing? Rhodes?" Delta speaks, "She is Taking more direct measures."

"Yeah hey York?" I speak. Lining up the gun with the outer wall of the freighter. Light xray allowing me to see the door and his outline. "Um, yeah?"

"You might want to move away from the wall."

York let's out an odd noise."So what You all knew about this?" I shrug even though he can't see me. "[Possibly.]" Delta and i speak in sync.

I pull and hold the trigger. The light beam zooming out to the wall, marking where it's about to shoot. I hear York chastise.

"Why you green little cockbite." Before i release the trigger and double tap it. A massive, furious explosion fires from the gun. Blowing a lazared hole into the wall. The opening causes the cabin to loose pressure and everything to be sucked into the harsh world of space.

"Whoa, whoa! HOLY SHIT!" York screams as he's sucked out. Along with multiple items of furniture and some guy in a dolly chair.

I grin. "I FUCKING LOVE THIS GUN!" I glance at the power cell and frown to see its depleted. "Awe." I toss the now useless item of mass destruction away. Right as York comes flying into me.

"Ah!" We both scuffle about each other as we tumble and turn. His momentum passing to me as we float away through space.

I grin. Holding my hand out to him. "Jack take my hand!" He looks up at me. Before reaching forth and taking my robot arm. He catches on quick as he speaks. "Rose don't let go!"

"I'll never let go Jack!"

We both start laughing as we float away.

"Now what?"


End file.
